


Up In Flames

by Katybelle83



Category: Dumbo (2019), Dumbo 2019
Genre: Dumbo - Freeform, Other, VA Vandevere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybelle83/pseuds/Katybelle83
Summary: Preface to my post Dumbo 2019 story





	Up In Flames

Dreamland was up in smoke. The black furls reached high into the sky as the yellow orange flames gulped everything in sight. They showed no mercy as they swept across engulfing first the Colosseum then reaching their tentacles out to Nightmare Island. It was quite a spectacle as Dreamland citizens, employees and spectators alike ran amok amidst the flaming chaos. 

VA Vandevere stood at the gates, mouth agape as his entrepreneurial theme park came crashing to the ground. He could all but just lean on his cane watching his beloved Dreamland become withered to ashes. How could this happen?! he thought. He had Max Medici and his puny little circus eating out the palm of his hand. Well that is everyone but the Farriers, especially that spunky Milly. Vandevere often imagined squashing the little scientist with his heel like an ant. She had been nothing but a bur under his saddle since day one. Vandevere had such high hopes for his flying Dumbo act and maybe rekindling his “romance” with Colette. He cared for her. He truly did. He’d removed her from a life on the streets and transformed her into a beautiful butterfly.He was at the age where he just wanted to settle down with someone. He was tired of being with woman after woman. It was, after all, only to satisfy his physical needs. But he yearned for the warmth of love along with the sex. He was a cold soul in part to due with growing up in a family who didn’t love him or at least acted like they cared. Colette was 15 years his junior, but she possessed the warmth and love he so very longed for. She, unfortunately, did not feel the same towards him. He was cold and calculating and manipulative only caring for himself. It tinged VA’s heart when he thought about it. And it also ruffled his feathers when he saw that Colette was getting rather close to Holt these days. Ugh! The nerve of that one armed man! He was trying to take away from Vandevere one of the things he could have that would repair his life. He thought Dumbo would repair his dwindling Dreamland but alas! That went up in flames. All these thoughts ran through Vandevere’s head as he continued to stand there, sweat pouring from his brow. He watched the water trucks as they rushed to and fro frantically trying to out out a fire that refused to be defeated. He felt his whole world falling apart.

Milly Farrier and her brother Joe sat atop Dumbo as he blazed across the smoky sky towards freedom. Milly could here Vandevere yelling. “Stop them. That’s my elephant!” as they flew up and away from Dreamland. Milly felt euphoric as she and Joe whizzed through the air. She didn’t know in that moment what the future held but she knew they were free from the evil clutches of that VA Vandevere. She never really cared for him but deep down she knew he just need some love and affection in his life. Not my problem, she mused. She knew her circus was probably doomed. Max didn’t have the financial means to restart his troupe. Maybe they could start fresh and attract people with Dumbo. No thought Milly. He belongs with his mother and to be free like an elephant should be. She knew in her heart though that things would work out for the best. She just had to keep the faith. The 15 year old closed her eyes and let the breeze run through her hair and held on to Joe as they flew through the night time sky away from the inferno Dreamland...


End file.
